Hot Water
by TwistedLittleAngel
Summary: Hermione is a little stressed out about her plot bunny that won't leave her alone. So she decides to take a shower in order to calm her nerves...And somebody decides to help her out with that. DM/HG Oneshot. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: hellooooo, everybody!**

**For those of you who have me on Author Alert, please don't worry, I'm just taking a small detour with this story. **

**It's a oneshot for one of my very good friends, Elise. **

**This is what she wanted for her birthday, because APPARENTLY, (according to her, in her words) "You have a talent for writing porn."**

**XD. I wanna see someone put that on their resume. **

**8888888888888**

Hermione sat and stared at the parchment, willing the words to come. The parchment just stared back at her, mocking her every breath.

Why was this so difficult?

She had had a muse running through her mind for weeks. Always the same story, too. Just the typical boy-meets-girl scenario. Except for the fact that the boy had wings.

She smiled.

Every time she had tried to explain it to Harry and Ron, she always lost them at the wings. Which was funny, considering that in the Wizarding World it _was _possible to have wings.

In the common room, she heard Malfoy swear as he dropped something on the floor.

She rolled her eyes.

Sometimes, she wondered why Dumbledore had placed her as Head Girl with Malfoy as Head Boy. It was just cruel, really, and she knew he knew it. Whenever he asked her how they were doing, the twinkle in his eye got brighter. It was almost as if he could see it in her eyes…

No. Hermione set down her quill and vigorously shook her head, cascading her brown curls around her slender frame. It was impossible. Nobody knew.

Maybe it was time to take a break. She sniffed her hair. She needed a shower, anyway.

**888888888888**

Hermione stepped out of the shower, feeling more refreshed and renewed then she had in weeks. There was nothing like a really, really good shower to put you in a good mood. For once, the temperature was just right. Lately, the charms that controlled the water temperature had been off, so it had been a bit of a touch and go process for the past couple of months.

She stared at the door to her right, hearing the distinctive noises of Malfoy rummaging around in his room. The Heads had combined bathrooms, a fact that she could do nothing to change.

She sighed.

He wouldn't come in here, anyway. He had made it perfectly clear that he despised her.

She turned her back on his door and proceeded to dry off her mountain of hair, closing her eyes against the water running over her eyes.

She failed to notice Malfoy's door opening.

**888888888888**

Draco opened the door a crack, not sure what exactly he would see. The sight that met his eyes caused him to gasp.

Hermione was clad in only a skimpy white towel, her covered ass winking at him in the bright, white lights. He groaned inaudibly and shifted into the room silently.

He wasn't quite sure when it had happened, but it had. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, had fallen for Hermione Granger. In the past weeks, living so close to her had caused him to see that there was so much more to her than her bossy, stand-offish attitude and her near obsession with books.

And the fact that she was hot, of course. That always helped.

She was humming, too, a soft tune that Draco had to crane his neck to hear. It was really sweet, actually, and for a minute Draco hesitated. What if she didn't like him?

He shook his head. Did he really just think that? Of course she did. He had seen all the signs, and he was never wrong.

He smirked and moved closer.

**8888888888**

Hermione felt hands on her waist and she froze, the note stuck in her throat.

"Malfoy?" She whispered.

"Hello, Hermione." His fingers clenched around her waist, and Hermione closed her eyes at the shivers that ricocheted throughout her system.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't come up with a coherent sentence, and gasped slightly when his fingers began to make small circles on her hipbones. She straightened up, only to come flush against a very hard, very solid, and very ready Draco Malfoy. She shivered and pressed back harder, hardly believing what she was feeling.

"Do you want this as much as I do?" He growled softly. He pressed his fingers harder into her hips and tugged her back as far as she would go. They both groaned simultaneously.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then let's talk about it later." And with that he spun her around and kissed her hard on the lips. She opened her mouth in surprise and he dove in, claiming her mouth with his. She undid the clasp on her towel, letting it fall to the floor. Draco was already naked, and she moaned as they came into full frontal contact.

Draco bit her tongue in pleasure. Hermione screamed into his mouth and ground harder against him.

He trailed his right hand up her side, causing her to squirm. Her smiled against her lips and began to fondle her nipples. She gasped and breathed his name.

Her hands found their way to his lower back and she raked her nails alone his spine, causing him to growl into her mouth.

Hermione could feel him turning their bodies, and she helplessly followed him into the shower area.

"Hermione…" He moaned.

"Yes, Draco." She managed to whisper.

"I feel a little dirty." He smirked against her lips. She smirked back. She reached one hand up and gripped his hair.

"You _are _dirty. I guess we'll have to fix that." She laughed darkly and he pulled her into the shower, turning on the water.

Draco thrust her against the hard white tiled walls, and held her there with his powerful hands. He growled as he placed harsh kisses against her neck. Hermione slammed her head against the wall to give him better access.

He replaced his hands with his hips as Hermione wrapped her long, honey-colored legs around is waist.

"Draco…" She whispered against the rush of the water on his pale shoulders.

"What?" He groaned. His cock was so close. So. Close. If they twitched, they'd be there.

"Please…..Now." He didn't need anymore invitation.

He slammed inside her, bringing it home, feeling her body stretch to accommodate his wide girth. The water turned hotter, and both of them gasped at the feeling of the water everywhere, filling every crevice, even where they were joined.

Gasps and moans filled the fogged up air, as Draco pounded Hermione into the white tiled wall. Hermione scrambled for purchase on his chest, and clawed her long nails into his back.

Draco's lips found hers, and Hermione screamed her pleasure into his mouth. Draco took it all, and pummeled her mouth with his need.

Draco's thrusts became more erratic, and Hermione's hips struggled to meet his and maintain her purchase on the shower wall.

After a few more harried thrusts, Draco came, spilling himself inside her. Hermione screeched and came seconds later to the feeling of Draco's release.

Afterwards, they both stood there shaking in the hot water. Draco glanced at Hermione, her face flushed and pink.

"Well, so much for getting clean." He gave her a grin.

"Ha, yeah. So much for that. I guess we'll really have to clean now…" They both laughed.

**888888888888**

**A/N: Well guys, hope you liked it xD**

**I normally don't write DM/HG, but I might start, because it's kinda fun. This one will most definitely stay a one shot though, so sorry. **

**Elise, hope you liked it xD**

**For all the rest of you…please review! It's my first time writing a straight oneshot, my normal pairing is DM/HP, so…..yeah. I'd love to know how you all thought I did!**

**Sincerely, **

**TwistedLittleAngel**


End file.
